Growing up
by Mari
Summary: When Fi comes back on the Tour with her friend Kat, Clu and Carey get more than they bargined for. Fi/Clu Kat/Carey Annie/Jack
1. The First Day

Spoilers: If ya watch the show ya should be fine.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. What more can I say?  
  
Notes: I haven't watched So Weird much since Cara left. Annie, however, is in this Fic. I thought why not? Also this is about 1 & 1/2 years after Fi originally went to Seattle. Hope ya like!  
  
  
  
  
The First Day (And yes all my chapters will have such original titles! *snicker*)  
  
  
  
  
"Mom are you sure that you've got the right flight?" asked Jack for like the millionth time that hour.  
  
"Yes, son, I am." replied Molly  
  
Molly, Jack, Annie, Ned, Irene, Clu, & Carey were waiting for Fi and her friend to come in. They were currently on tour in Texas so they were picking the girls up at DFW. Molly was a little worried about letting Fi's friend come because she was 19. But Melinda had assured her that this girl was really sweet and nice. Molly certainly hoped so.  
  
"See Jack, they've just started letting them off." said Annie pointing to the people suddenly pouring down the jetty.  
  
After a few moments Fi and her friend came off. "Mom! Jack!" shouted Fi as she ran and hugged them both. After hugging everyone else Fi turned to her friend and said, "Guys I'd like you to meet Katrina Harper. She lived in the apartment across from Aunt Melinda. Kat, I'd like you to meet my mom, Jack, Ned, Irene, Annie, Clu, and Carey."  
  
Holding her hand out to Molly Kat said, "Nice to meet you Ms. Phillips."  
  
"Call me Molly."  
  
"Okay, Molly. Thank you so much for letting me come."  
  
Smiling Molly replied, "No problem."  
  
After everyone had shook hands they went to get the girls luggage. As they were waiting on it Carey found himself looking at Kat. She was dressed in old grey tennis shoes, older jeans, and a light blue tank top that said 'Believe' on it in Rhine stones. She had her brown hair puled up into a sloppy bun. All in all Carey thought that she was pretty cute.  
  
"Hey Fi?" questioned Kat.  
  
"What?" asked Fi grinning at her friend.  
  
"Isn't that your bag?" said Kat pointing to the suitcase that had just passed Fi.  
  
"Ahh!" said Fi as she watched the bag go around the corner. "Now I have to wait on it to get here again."  
  
"What were you thinking about that you didn't see your one bag?" asked Kat.  
  
"Promise not to tell?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
Whispering in her ear Fi said, "Clu has gotten really hot."  
  
"Fiona!"  
  
"Katrina!" Fi quipped back.  
  
"Ladies I think were done here." said Ned as he held up Fi's suitcase.  
  
Looking over at the pile of luggage Fi said, "Yep that's all of it."  
  
"Then let's get a move on." suggested Irene.  
  
*****(((((*****)))))*****  
  
Looking around the small room that she, Annie, and Kat were supposed to share Fi groaned and said, "I had forgotten how small this room was. Were are we going to put all of our clothes?"  
  
"Well, I can move some of my stuff out of the closet and you guys hang up your dresses and stuff and leave the rest in the suitcases under the beds." said Annie quit proud with herself.  
  
"Sounds like a plan." said Fi.  
  
"We are going to have so much fun!" squealed Annie.  
  
"You bet." said Fi shooting a smile at Kat.  
  
After awhile Annie got bored and left the room in search of Jack. "So" began Fi, "What did you think of everybody?"  
  
"Um...wow?." said Kat with a grin.  
  
"Katrina!"  
  
"Okay. Okay. Everybody seemed really great."  
  
"Is that it?" asked Fi more than a little disappointed.  
  
"Well, you are right. Clu is a hottie. No my type but defiantly a hottie."  
  
"Hey don't go telling that to anyone."  
  
"I would never." said Kat seriously.  
  
"I know." Sliding a sly look at her friend Fi asked, "What did you think about Carey?"  
  
"He seemed nice too."  
  
"Just nice?" teased Fi.  
  
"He's not gay is he?" asked Kat seriously.  
  
This set Fi off into a fit of giggles because Kat had the unfortunate problem of always falling for gay guys.  
  
Drawn by Fi's laughter Carey walked in and asked, "What's so funny?"  
  
At his question Fi only laughed harder and poor Kat blushed bright red.  
  
"Nothing Carey." replied Fi wiping her eyes. "And no Kat he's defiantly not."  
  
  
  
*****(((((*****)))))*****  
  
"Katrina I want to have a little talk with you." said Molly as she ushered her into the back room and shut the door behind her.  
  
"Okay." replied Kat uncertainly.  
  
"Your older than my daughter. Not by a lot but you are older and Fi looks up to you, right?"  
  
"I guess so. I look up to her too."  
  
"Really?" smiled Molly getting sidetracked.  
  
"Oh yeah. She's so confident and put together."  
  
"She is, isn't she." agreed Molly. After a few seconds of silence Molly recollected herself and began again. "The point is you are older and therefore more experienced in certain areas than Fi. I don't want her doing anything she isn't ready for just because you have."  
  
After turning several interesting shades of red Kat finally responded by saying, "You reallu don't have to worry about any of that. I'm no more experienced than she is."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"I've never had sex. In fact I've never even been kissed. And the only guys hand I've ever held has been gay."  
  
"Really?"   
  
"Really. I have the worst luck. I always fall for gay guys. I spent my junior and senior years hung up on this one guy, who I had no chance with 'cause I was so the wrong gender."  
  
"You did not." laughed Molly.  
  
"I did." said Kat laughing herself.  
  
"I'm sorry to have put you through all this. It's just that Fi's my baby."  
  
"No problem."  
  
  
  
  
*****(((((*****)))))*****  
  
  
  
  
Deciding to get a drink of water before heading back to her room Kat headed for the kitchen area. Ned and Irene were setting in the drivers area talking and the only person in the kitchen area was Carey. Willing herself not to look at him Kat walked past him and got her drink. As she turned to leave she tripped backwards and landed on Carey's lap.  
  
"I am so sorry." said Kat feeling herself blush for the third time that day.  
  
"It's okay." said Carey as he smiled down at her.  
  
"Um...I have to go know." and with that Kat jumped out of his lap and ran down the hall to her room.  
  
Carey just shook his head and laughed.   
  
Annie and Fi immediately pounced on Kat when she ran into the room.  
  
"What happened?" asked Annie.  
  
"I am so embarrassed." groaned Kat.  
  
"What happened?" repeated Fi impatiently.  
  
"I tripped and sat down on Carey's lap."  
  
Annie and Fi looked at each other and squealed.  
  
"Did you like it?" asked Fi wickedly.  
  
"Fiona!" exclaimed Kat putting her hands over her face.  
  
"Well did ya?" pressed Fi.  
  
Peaking through her fingers Kat replied, "Yes."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. The First Night

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Doesn't get much simpler than that.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Part 2: The First Night (see the sparkling originality in the title)  
  
  
  
  
  
"I can't sleep." growled Fi as she sat up in her bed and flicked the over-head light on.  
  
"Neither can I." replied Kat from her spot on the floor.  
  
"Me either." whined Annie from her bed.  
  
"I'm still to excited about being back to go to sleep." explained Fi.  
  
"What are we gonna do?" asked Kat getting-up and sitting down cross-legged beside Fi.  
  
"I know!" exclaimed Annie bouncing up and down on her bed.  
  
"What?" asked Fi.  
  
"The three of us should play 'Truth or Truth'."  
  
"What? Don't you mean 'Truth or Dare'?"  
  
"No Kat. Listen. We all just take turns asking each other questions. Everybody has to answer the question truthfully. Including the person that asked."  
  
"I don't know. I think I've already reached my embarrassment quota for one day." complained Kat.  
  
"Come on Kat. It'll be fun. Besides it'll help us all get to know each other."  
  
"Yeah Kat. Listen to Annie. Puh-lease." pleaded Fi giving Kat her best hurt puppy dog look.  
  
"Fine." said Kat who always crumbled at that look.  
  
"Yippee!" squealed Annie, "Let's all sit in a circle in the floor."  
  
After getting situated, Fi asked, "Who's gonna go first?"  
  
"I will." volunteered Annie. "Let's start off easy: What your favorite color?"  
  
"Purple." said Fi.  
  
"Ocean Blue."  
  
"And mines yellow." said Annie. Turning to Fi she said, "You're next."  
  
"Okay. Let me think for a minute. What's your favorite article of clothing?"  
  
"Mines a tie. It's between my old grey suede sneakers and my white Train baby tank top." said Kat.  
  
"Kat! Those sneakers are repulsive." exclaimed Fi.  
  
"I don't care. I love them." said Kat in a fake British accent.  
  
"Moving on. My favorite article of clothing is my distressed denim jacket."  
  
"I really love my flying saucer shirt. It's this funky green fitted tee-shirt that has a flying saucer on it. And in the window of the saucer this alien is giving peace sign."  
  
"That sounds really cute Fi." said Annie.  
  
"My turn! Who do ya'll think is the hottest celebrity? I think it's James Marsters. You know Spike on Buffy the Vampire Slayer."  
  
"I've gotta go with Johnny Depp. That man was sooo hot in Sleepy Hollow." replied Fi.  
  
"Sorry. You're both wrong." said Annie. "It's Ben Affleck. Hands down he is the hottest man around."  
  
"And just what would my brother say to that?" teased Fi.  
  
Sighing dramatically, Annie said, "I don't think I care to dignify that question with a response."  
  
"Uh-huh." said Fi as she turned and smiled at Kat.  
  
"My next question is...Who do you wish you could kiss right now? I wish I could kiss Jack."  
  
"Naturally." said Kat with a huge grin.  
  
"Just be careful not to call him Ben."  
  
"Guys! Enough already."  
  
"Okay. okay." said Fi. "I wish that I could kiss Clu."  
  
"Really?" asked a suddenly wide-eyed Annie.  
  
"Ya."  
  
"That's so cool. You could totally bag him Fi."  
  
"Do you think so?" asked a smiling Fi.  
  
"Hello! Fiona didn't I already tell you that." said an exasperated Kat.  
  
"Well yeah but, no offense or anything, you don't exactly have the best track record with guys."  
  
"That's true." laughed Kat.  
  
"Did I miss something?" asked a confused Annie.  
  
"It'd take way to long to explain. Let's just say that I always fall for the wrong sort of guy." said Kat.  
  
"What sort?" pushed Annie.  
  
"The gay sort."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
After a few seconds of silence, Fi turned to Kat and said wickedly, "It's your turn to answer the question Kat."  
  
"I think we all already know the answer to the question."  
  
"Say it out loud Kat." prodded Annie.  
  
"Carey. Are you happy now?" asked Kat mock glowering at Fi and Annie.  
  
"We'll have to see what we can do." said Annie addressing Fi.  
  
"Oh, totally." agreed Fi.  
  
"What are you two talking about?" asked Kat cautiously.  
  
"Oh nothing." replied Fi innocently. "What should I ask?"  
  
"How about for a little quiet!" demanded Jack coming into their room.  
  
"Jack!" exclaimed Annie trying desperately to hide her yellow ducky tank p.j.'s.  
  
"Ever heard of knocking?" asked Fi sarcastically as she stood up.  
  
"Nice p.j.'s ya got there Fi." quipped Jack taking in her blue and pink piggies tank p.j.'s.  
  
"What's going on in here?" asked Carey coming in.  
  
"Looks like a party man." replied Clu following him in.  
  
"Hey don't mock my p.j.'s." said Fi as she stared at all three guys who where in tank tops and boxers.  
  
"Let's all just calm down, okay?" suggested Kat who had her arms crossed trying to hide the fact that her tank p.j.s had Gizmo the Gremlin on them.   
  
Spying Kat's night ware Clu remarked, "Excellent jammies dudette."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"What are you guy's doing in here?" asked Jack.  
  
"Nothing." replied Annie putting her best innocent face on.  
  
"Uh-huh. Sure."   
  
"You can go now. I promise we'll keep it down." said Fi.  
  
"All right but you're up to something, all of you, and don't think that I won't find out what." promised Jack as he left.  
  
"Good night ladies." said Clu as he bowed to them. When he got to the door he turned and said, "I really am so glad you're back Fi. I missed you." and with that he left.  
  
"Before I go I just want to apologize for them." began Carey.  
  
"It's all right Carey." said Fi.  
  
"Okay. Good night Fi."  
  
"Night Carey."  
  
"Good night Annie."  
  
"Night."  
  
"Sweet dreams Kat." said Carey as he pulled the door shut behind him.  
  
"Ugh, sometimes boys are just doofs." complained Annie. "I mean I like Jack and all but...ahhhh!"  
  
"Tell me about it." said Fi. Looking over at Kat, she asked, "What's up with you?"  
  
"Um...did you see Carey?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"He was in blue boxers and a tank top."  
  
"So?" asked Annie.  
  
"Hello! The boy is fine."  
  
"Katrina!" exclaimed Fi.  
  
"Well he is." defended Kat.  
  
"Oh my gosh!"  
  
"What is it Annie?" asked Kat.  
  
"Well, first off, Clu totally made a point out of telling Fi how glad he was she was back."  
  
"I know." replied Fi grinning like an idiot.  
  
"And, second, Carey told me and Fi good night but he told you, Kat, 'sweet dreams'."  
  
"Maybe he got tired of saying good night?"  
  
"Kat! Don't be a dork. I think he liked you." said Fi.  
  
"Really?" asked Kat getting excited.  
  
"Totally."  
  
"Not to break up the party or anything," inter-rupted Annie, "but we so don't want to get Jack in here again. We should probably go to sleep."  
  
"Oh yeah you would hate that." mocked Kat.  
  
"Shut-up Carey lover."  
  
"Ahhh!" screeched Kat as she launched a pillow at Annie.  
  
"Quiet! Seriously you guys, act your age." said Fi sternly.  
  
"Okay." replied the suddenly repentant pair.  
  
"Not!" said Fi as she hit them both with pillows."  
  
Their screams once again brought Jack. "Can you please be quiet!"  
  
"Fi? Annie?" asked Kat giving them each significant looks.  
  
Nodding to each other all three girls launched pillows at Jack.  
  
"Hey! What'd I do?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Day #2

Spoilers: None  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Well, except for my character Kat.  
Notes: Sorry for the down time. College started back up and I got really busy.  
  
  
  
  
Day # 2  
  
  
  
  
"Hey, what's up?" asked Carey coming into the girls room.  
  
"Not much." said Kat putting the book she'd been reading down.  
  
"Whatcha reading?"  
  
"'Pride and Prejudice' by Jane Austin. I've read it like ten times already."  
  
"I guess you must like it then."  
  
"I do." trailed off Kat afraid she was making a fool of herself.  
  
"Hey, where are Annie and Fi?" asked Carey moving to set across from her on the bed.  
  
"Annie went with Jack to check out the town and Fi went somewhere with Clu."  
  
"Oh yeah." replied Carey with a strange smile.  
  
"What do you know?"  
  
"Me? I know nothing." said Carey plastering an 'I'm so innocent' smile on his face.  
  
Hitting him in the arm, Kat said, "Don't make me beat it out you?"  
  
"As interesting as that sounds, I'll just tell you." said Carey waggling his eyebrows at her. "My dear brother took Fi out so he could, and I quote, 'tell her that I totally dig her dude."  
  
"Oh my God! Please tell me he did not say that." exclaimed Kat.  
  
"Oh, he so said it."  
  
"Well it'll make Fi happy."  
  
"I sorta thought it might."  
  
"Oh yeah. She always had a huge crush on Clu. And she said he'd gotten really hot." confided Kat.  
  
"Fi is all Clu can talk about. It gets a little annoying at times. But I'm happy for them."  
  
"Me too." said Kat rather glumly.  
  
"Why so sad?"  
  
"Well, now you, me, and Molly are the only single people on the bus."  
  
"Actually, Molly's kinda dating someone. So I guess that just leaves you and me." replied Carey looking at Kat with a speculative gleam in his eyes.  
  
A gleam Kat would have seen had she not been ducking her head to hide her blush. A blush caused by the thought of her and Carey. Together.  
  
"Why are you blushing?"  
  
"N...No reason." stammered out Kat all the while wishing a giant hole would form under her and swallow her. Because she wasn't about to tell Carey the reason she was all blushy.  
  
"Don't give me that. Your cheeks didn't turn pink for no reason." said Carey as he gently placed a hand under chin.  
  
"Hey, do you think that Jack will go ballistic on Clu?" asked Kat desperately trying to change the topic.  
  
Letting her off the hook, Carey replied, "Well, Fi is his little sister."  
  
"She's seventeen!"  
  
"You know that and I know that. Does Jack? I don't know."  
  
"Maybe he'll be okay with it?" asked Kat hopefully.  
  
"Maybe." replied Carey doubtfully.  
  
"Kat guess wha...Am I interrupting something?" asked Fi stopping just inside the room.  
  
"No!" exclaimed Kat a little to loudly.  
  
Looking at Kat and shaking his head, Carey said, "Nah. I was just leaving."  
  
"You can stay." offered Fi.  
  
"That's okay. I'll just leave you two to talk." said Carey as he walked out the door.  
  
Shutting the door behind Carey, Fi looked over at Kat and said, "Guess what?"  
  
"What?" asked Kat getting up and walking over to Fi.  
  
"Clu just asked me out!"  
  
"He did not!"  
  
"He so did." replied Fi grabbing Kat's hands and jumping up and down.  
  
"Why are we doing this?" asked Kat laughing.  
  
"I don't know. I'm just really, really happy."  
  
"And I'm really, really happy for you." said Kat taking a step back.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really." said Kat hugging Fi.  
  
Calming down slightly, Fi asked, "Soooo what were you and Carey talking about?"  
  
Blushing again Kat replied, "Not much."  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
"Fiona!"  
  
"I'm not letting you off the hook." stated Fi.  
  
"We were just talking about you and Clu."  
  
"And?" prodded Fi.  
  
"The fact that we were the only two single people left on the bus."  
  
"Who brought it up?"  
  
"Me." stated Kat.  
  
"Hmmm."  
  
"What?" asked Kat.  
  
"I'm just think that there may be some hope for you yet."  
  
"Huh?" asked a puzzled Kat.  
  
"Hello! You did bring up the fact that you were both single."  
  
"I did, didn't I." replied Kat suddenly catching on.  
  
"Yep. You may not have known you were flirting but you were so flirting."  
  
"You've gotta teach me how to actually flirt." pleaded Kat.  
  
"So you can catch Carey?"  
  
"Yeah. I've gotta stop being so shy around guys."  
  
"You really do." agreed Fi.  
  
"So will you teach me?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Oh and Fi?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Please don't tell Annie. It's not that I don't like her..."  
  
"...It's just that she can't keep her mouth shut."  
  
"Yeah. And the first person she'd tell...."  
  
"...Would be Jack."  
  
"Who'd tell Clu."  
  
"Who'd tell Carey."  
  
"And then, I be the first person to ever die of embarrassment."  
  
"Or Carey could come sweep you off your feet."  
  
"Or I could die of embarrassment."  
  
"Katrina! New non-shy you, remember?"  
  
"I'm working on it."  
  
"Don't worry, we'll get you Carey. One way or another."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Kat asked.  
  
"Nothing for you to worry about." said Fi with a sly grin.  
  
"Why do I feel like that's exactly what I should be doing."  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
